Pictures of Us
by dobrevsaccola
Summary: After an accident lands Damon's fiancee Elena into a coma, Damon reflects on everything that happened between the two of them. Rated M just to be safe. -HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

**_I'm back! I got this idea while watching 'The Vow' I hope you guys like it. _**

* * *

"_Who's that?" Damon asked as he watched the brunette across the room. _

_Alaric let his eyes follow to where Damon was looking and laughed. "That my friend is Elena Gilbert." Alaric knew the look in Damon's eyes and shook his head. "Don't even think about it. Elena is Jenna's niece and she just went through a bad break up." _

_Damon looked over at Alaric and smirked. "I'm not thinking anything. Just admiring what I see." He finished his glass of bourbon and slammed his glass on the bar. "Screw it. I want to meet her." _

_Without another word Damon stood and walked over to Elena. He could hear Ric behind him, but ignored him completely. _

"_Look Elena, all I'm saying is that you need to think about this." Caroline looked at her best friend seriously. Elena sighed took another sip of her drink. _

"_I don't know what you want to me say Care. Elijah and I are done. Like really done. I can't keep doing this with him." _

_Caroline nodded and set her hand on her friends. She really did feel bad for her. "What exactly happened?"_

"_I don't know… I called him to see if he wanted to go out. He said yes. So I told him I'd meet him at his house. But when I showed up… God Caroline, when I knocked on the girl Katherine answered, she was wearing his shirt. Elijah came to the door and said 'it isn't what it looks like.' But then he admitted that they did kiss, and then he begged me to forgive him. But I can't do it anymore. I told him we were done. He got mad…" Elena's voice got quiet and she swallowed hard. _

_Caroline froze and stared at her. "Elena, what happened." _

"_Can we not talk about it?" Elena finished her drink. "What about you and Matt? Everything good?" _

_Caroline smiled widely and began talking about things with Matt. Elena laughed. She couldn't believe how easy it was to distract Caroline sometimes. She stopped when she saw the dark haired man behind Elena._

"_Let me buy you another drink." Elena turned as she heard a voice behind her. "I'm Damon." He smirked as she looked at him. _

"_I'm Elena." She finally got out in a whisper. She couldn't stop staring at him. Her eyes stayed on his. She felt her heart race in her chest. She pulled her eyes away from his and let them explore the rest of him. Unlike his light ocean blue eyes, his hair was black. _

_Elena was pulled away from her thoughts when she heard him speak again. "Would you like another drink?" Elena couldn't do anything but nod. Damon turned to the bartended "Two shots of tequila. Actually…" he continued glancing at Elena. "Bring us the bottle." _

* * *

Damon sighed and walked back into the hospital room. He took his place next to Elena's bed. The same spot he's been sitting every day for the past two weeks. He took Elena's hand in his and sighed. Leaning over Damon kissed her forehead gently.

"Any changes?" He heard Caroline's familiar voice behind him.

"No." He said simply. He couldn't talk about it more. He knew that this was his fault and he feared that when Elena finally did wake up she would hate him. He felt Caroline's hand on his shoulder and he put his head down. "I don't know what to do Caroline. I can't lose her, but she's going to hate me."

"Elena could never hate you Damon."

Damon looked up at Caroline and smiled lopsidedly. "I keep thinking about when we met that night. I don't know what I did to get her in my life."

Caroline smiled, pulled a chair up next to him and sat down. "You made her smile when she was at her low."

Damon shrugged. "I was fascinated with her." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

Ignoring Damon she continued. "Let me tell you what happened after we left that night." He looked at Caroline curiously and nodded for her to continue. Elena never told him what had happened that night after she left.

* * *

"_Elena, we need to go." Caroline whispered into her friend's ear. _

_Elena shook her head. "But I'm having fun!" She slurred her words and watched Damon approaching them again. _

"_If we don't leave now you'll hate me tomorrow. I'm sure you'll see Damon again." _

_Finally Elena agreed and pulled Damon into a hug the moment he was in front of her. He stood in shock before wrapping his arms around her waist. "Thank you Damon," Elena whispered into his ear. "Thank you for making me smile again." _

_She pulled away slowly and smiled. "You're welcome Elena." He rubbed his hand against her cheek He glanced back at Caroline and knew they were going to leave. He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed before looking back at Elena. "I'll see you later." He didn't know when but he knew they would see each other again. _

"_Oh my god! He's so cute and sweet and funny." Elena gushed about Damon the whole drive home. Caroline nodded and listened to what half of what Elena was saying. _

"_Do you really think this is a good idea? Getting so excited about a guy you just met?" _

"_Don't kill the mood Caroline." Elena groaned and leaned against the window of Caroline's car. "I really liked Damon." _

"_I didn't say you can't like him… I'm just saying that you just broke up with Elijah. I don't think it's a smart idea for you to be jumping into something with another guy." _

"_I'm not jumping into anything! There's just… something about Damon. I feel different when I'm around him and I like it. As my best friend you're supposed to support me no matter what." _

_Caroline sighed and pulled into the parking spot at her and Elena's apartment. "I just don't want you getting hurt again." _

"_I know Caroline and I love you for that. But whatever happens, please just be there for me?" _

"_I'm always going to be here for you." _

_Elena followed Caroline inside and sat down. "Can I at least explain what I'm feeling right now?"_

"_Of course," Caroline nodded and sat down next to her friend. _

_Elena took a deep breath and began. "When I left Elijah's I felt like everything was falling apart. It took everything in me to smile. I didn't know what I was going to do. And then I met Damon… I was lost in him instantly. He made me smile, he made for forget all the problems. I know we just met but… I don't know Care… I think I really like him." She covered her face with her hands. How could she feel this way about someone she met just a few hours ago?_

* * *

Damon looked at Caroline and his jaw hung open. "You're telling me that I did all this shit to try and get her to like me and I didn't have to? She liked me the first night we met?"

Caroline shrugged and sat back. "Girls like to be romanced Damon." She noticed as his eyes landed back on Elena. She could tell he was more upset then he was letting everyone else see. "She's going to pull through this. Don't give up on her."

He shook his head and squeezed Elena's hand that he'd been holding. "I'll never give up on her."

"Damon, you need to go home." Dr. Fell said as she walked in the door. "If anything changes I'll call you."

"I'm not leaving. I can't leave her. I want to be here when she wakes up."

"I promise I'll call you if she does. You need to rest. Go home, relax. You're fiancée will be fine."

With a sigh Damon stood up and reluctantly left. He hated being away from her like this. Even if she wasn't going to wake up he wanted to be right there with her every step of this. After he got home and showered he laid down on the bed. Their bed, her pillow still smelled like her perfume. He couldn't believe that this was happening.

* * *

"_Elena Gilbert." Damon smiled when he saw her walking up to him. "I have to say, I'm a little surprised to see you here."_

"_You're surprised I'm at my aunts wedding?" Elena looked at Damon and raised an eyebrow?_

_Damon smirked and shook his head. Not here, I mean here, at the bar. I figured after the other night you wouldn't want any more to drink. _

_Elena bit her lip and Damon couldn't help staring. She looked incredibly sexy. "I was actually looking for you." She smiled at his surprised reaction. "Dance with me." She didn't need to ask twice. Damon twirled her onto the dance floor and pulled her into his arms. Elena rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I'm really glad you came." She finally whispered breaking the comfortable silence between the two of them. _

"_I'm glad I came too. I've really wanted to see you again." He looked into her eyes when she pulled away slightly. "Sorry." He mumbled quietly. _

_Elena giggled and leaned her head down again. "Don't apologize Damon. I've wanted to see you again too." She smiled when she felt him relax and pull her closer. _

_When the night finally ended Damon walked Elena out to her car. "I have a question." He leaned against her car. Elena nodded so he continued. "Go on a date with me. Friday night." _

_It felt like a million years had gone by as Damon waited for her answer. "Okay." Elena smiled. "I'll go on a date with you." _

_Damon felt relieved and ecstatic. He opened the car door and shut it when Elena climbed in. "I'll pick you up at 7. See you Friday." Elena nodded and pulled away. She climbed into bed that night and couldn't wait until she saw him again._

* * *

__Damon closed his eyes and thought about everything that had gone on between he and Elena. He jumped up as his phone rang. "Hello?" He didn't recognize the number.

"Mr. Salvatore. It's Dr. Fell. I think you need to come back."

"Is everything okay?"

"Damon please. Just come back. This will be easier in person."

Damon hung up and changed back into his clothes and drove quickly to the hospital. His chest tightened when he saw an upset Jenna and Alaric comforting her. He ran over to Elena's doctor. "Meredith please tell me she's okay."

"Calm down Damon. Elena will be fine. There's just some swelling in her brain. She's going to need surgery but she'll okay."

"How do you know that!" He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't handle it. "Nothing is ever sure when it comes to surgery. You told me almost 3 weeks ago that she would wake up and she hasn't. Is she ever going to?" He felt a hand on his back and knew it was Jenna's. He turned around and pulled her into his arms for a hug. And for the first time since the accident, Damon Salvatore let himself cry.

* * *

**_Hate it? Love it? Stop writing? Tell me what you think. :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm still sort of shell shocked that I've had so many hits with the story. I thank you all so much. :)**

**While writing this chapter I kept listening to Fix You by Coldplay. You'll kind of see why.**

* * *

Damon paced the hospital floors. This was driving him insane. Elena was there, helpless, and there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't fix this, he couldn't make her better. He just had to wait. Wait and hope that she would be okay. He couldn't remember ever feeling this helpless when it came to Elena. He was always able to do something and she would be okay. He leaned towards one of the windows, pressing his hand against it. He took a deep breath and stared at the city of Mystic Falls.

* * *

"_Elena, Damon's here." Elena needed her aunt's help to get ready for this so she told Damon to pick her up there for their date._

_Elena's heart raced she felt like a little kid all over again. She made her way to the stairs slowly trying to calm her nerves the whole way down. This wasn't a big deal, she told herself over and over again. She turned when she saw Damon standing next to Ric talking to him and Jenna. She let her eyes look him up and down before clearing her throat to get their attention. Damon turned and took a deep breath. "You look amazing Damon." She smiled walking towards them. _

"_You look… beautiful." Damon reached his hand out and took Elena's. He looked at her, really looked at her. She was wearing a black and white mid-thigh dress with a black belt around her waist, and a pair of red heels. It was simple but he couldn't stop looking at her. "You ready to go?" He finally choked out. His mouth felt dry and he couldn't think enough to form words. Never had a woman made him feel like this before. _

_Elena smiled and nodded. She glanced back a Jenna who gave her an approving nod and with that they left the house. _

_Damon opened the door for Elena and hurried over to his side once she was in. "I'm really glad you're coming out with me tonight." He smiled over at her as he drove to the restaurant. _

"_Me too," she admitted shyly. They stayed in a comfortable silence the rest of the drive. _

_Once they arrived for dinner Elena held onto Damon's arm as he led her inside. They took their seats and studied the menus. "Have you decided what you want to order?" Elena glanced up at the waiter and nodded before looking back down at her menu. _

"_I want the Marinated Chicken with a side of Caesar Salad please." She handed her menu to the man and looked at Damon. _

"_I'd like the Filet Mignon and a small Green Salad on the side." _

_The waiter nodded and took his menu. "And to drink?" _

_Damon looked at Elena and ordered a bottle of wine._

_Throughout dinner they talked and laughed. Elena asked about Damon's parents. She found out that his mom died shortly after his brother, Stefan was born and when Damon turned 16 he ran away from home. _

_Elena told Damon out her parents, about the day they died and about her little brother, Jeremy. She mentioned her ex once but when Damon asked her about him she closed off. She wouldn't say anything and changed the subject immediately. _

_Just as they finished dinner someone approached the table. _

"_Elena, Elena. It's a surprise seeing you out here." He looked over at Damon and sighed. "Is this why I haven't seen you around lately?" _

_She took a deep breath and looked up at the man. "What are you doing here Elijah? You know what… Don't answer that. I don't care. My date and I were just leaving." She stood up and looked at Damon pleading that he understood. He nodded and stood up. _

_Elena turned to walk away but felt Elijah's hand tightly on her arm, jerking her back to him. He whispered in her ear, "You're going to tell that boy you had a nice time, but you're not interested. And then you're going to come over and were going to have a nice little time like we used to. Got it? And if you don't, well we both know what I'm capable of." _

_Damon looked and saw what was going on. He pulled Elijah away from Elena and walked outside with her. She felt tears in her eyes and turned her head trying to hide from Damon. "Elena what's wrong?" _

"_Just take me home Damon."_

* * *

"Damon you need to relax." He turned quickly and saw Stefan. Without another thought he grabbed his brother and pulled him into a tight hug. "Elena's strong. She'll be okay, I promise."

Damon nodded slightly but kept a firm hold on Stefan. Finally he pulled away from him and they sat down. "What are you doing here?"

"Caroline called me. She told me about Elena. I was worried about you so I flew down as soon as I could. I know this all happened a few weeks ago, but when Caroline called and said Elena needed surgery I dropped everything and came here."

"I feel worthless Stefan. There is absolutely nothing I can do for her. Nothing Stefan. All this is my fault. If I would have just paid more attention Elena wouldn't be here right now. We'd be planning our fucking wedding and everything would be fine."

Stefan shook his head. "Damon stop thinking like that. This wasn't your fault. You can't blame yourself. Elena will get better and you will plan your wedding. You're going to marry that girl whether it's tomorrow or in 5 years."

Damon sighed and stood up. "This isn't how it was supposed to happen. This isn't what we had planned. I'm supposed to be able to save her, help her."

* * *

_Elena looked at the clock 1:00 am. She pulled herself out of her bed, changed into a pair of jean and a t-shirt, and left to Elijah's house. She wanted things to work out with Damon. She told herself that she would tell Elijah that his threats weren't going to work anymore. She was going to tell him that whatever has went on between them is done. _

_She felt a nerve of panic hit her as she walked up to the front door and knocked. "It took long enough." Elijah looked at her and frowned. "And you didn't even make yourself look decent." _

_Elena swallowed and thought about Damon. "Look Elijah. I'm done. This little game that you've been playing done. I'm not playing. You're threats don't scare me anymore. It's done." _

_Elijah looked at her and laughed before pulled her tight against him. "Is this because of the little punk I saw you with tonight? You're terrified Elena. You know what I can do. Don't be a stupid little girl." _

_Elena took a deep breath and felt the tears in her eyes as Elijah pulled her inside. She was defenseless against him and he knew it. There was nothing she could do to stop what was about to happen. _

_Elijah smacked her cheek when he saw her crying. "Grow up Elena. You know how this works." He ripped her shirt off and threw her onto his bed. He tied her arms over her head and to the bed. Before she knew it they were both naked. _

"_Please Elijah," she begged even though she knew it was no use. "Please stop." _

_Elijah shoved himself inside Elena. He growled as she cried out. He continued thrust hard and she let the tears falls completely. She knew she should have come here tonight. Elijah finished and stood up. He pulled his pants on, untied Elena and pulled her up from the bed. "Now leave. I'll call you when I'm bored again." He pushed her hard against the wall and whispered loudly in her ear. "Next time this happens, I won't be so nice about it." _

_Elena pulled her jeans and bra on. She wrapped her arms around herself and hurried outside. She couldn't stop crying. Instantly she regretted walking here. Without a second thought she called the only person she knew she could. Not even 10 minutes later she heard the roar of his blue Camaro. _

_His heart sank when he saw her. She had her arms tight around herself her hair was a mess. As he got closer he noticed the bruises on her neck and arms. He pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around her. He pulled her into his arms as she cried. He finally picked her up and carried her to his car. As he drove down the road he heard her mumble quietly. "What'd you say?" _

"_I don't want to go home. I'm scared." _

"_Want to go to my house?" He asked her nervously. _

_She nodded slightly and pulled Damon's jacket tighter around her._

* * *

Every time Damon thought back to that night his chest tightened. She was so hurt and lost. He looked around noticing everyone had left. He was there, alone. He sat down and pulled out his phone. He stared that the picture of her after he proposed. The look of pure joy was on her face. That was the smile he'd been used to getting from her. He couldn't believe how far away everything else seemed at this moment. All of their plans put on hold.

Finally Damon went back into Elena's room and waited. He leaned his head back and fell asleep.

* * *

"_Elena, wake up." _

"_I'm too tired." Elena groaned and pulled the pillow over her head. _

"_Elena, you need to get up. It's almost 10 o'clock. Caroline won't stop calling." Elena sat up and took her phone from Damon. _

"_Hello?" He couldn't help but smile at the annoyed look on her face. _

"_Oh my god! Elena where are you? I've been freaking out all morning. I got up and you were gone. Please tell me you're okay." _

_Elena sighed, "I'm fine Caroline. I'm with Damon, don't worry okay? I'm not sure when I'll be back."_

_Caroline let out a sound of relief. "Thank god. I was scared something had happened after what you told me what happened at dinner." _

"_I know. I'm sorry." She looked up at Damon before continuing. She could see all the questions he wanted answers to in his eyes. "I'll talk to you later Care. Bye." She hung up the phone before Caroline could even respond. "Go ahead. Ask me whatever." _

_Damon sat down next to Elena. "What happened last night? I want to know the truth. Not some bullshit version you tried to feed me last night before you fell asleep. _

"_Elijah threatened me at dinner," she looked down and took a deep breath. "I went over there to tell him that everything was done between us. He attacked me, ra…" She struggled to keep her voice strong but it was no use. She felt the familiar sting in her eyes and let the tears fall. _

_Damon instantly pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. "Shh… You don't have to continue. It's okay." _

_She shook her head and slightly pulled away. "I need to tell someone… Please just let me finish." Damon nodded and took her hand in his as she started talking again. "He raped me. And then threw me against the wall. I'm scared Damon. I don't want to be alone. What if he comes after me again?" _

"_Hey," Damon rubbed his hand against Elena's cheek. "No one is going to hurt you. I won't let that happen. Trust me?" _

"_I do." Her response was immediate and Damon felt the happiness inside him rise. "I'm sorry Damon. I shouldn't have gone over there. I'm sorry for what happened. I know you aren't my boyfriend but it feels like I cheated on you in a way." _

"_Elena look at me." He moved his hand to her chin and lifted her head up so he could see her eyes. "It's doesn't matter. Even if I was this wasn't your fault. I don't feel cheated on. I just feel like I'm ready to kill that asshole and any other guy that makes you feel this way." He leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. "You're never alone Elena. I hope you know that." _

_Elena leaned her head against Damon's chest. She never wanted to let this moment go. She smiled to herself because for the first time in years, she knew she wasn't going to be alone anymore. She felt Damon's arms around her and closed her eye. In that moment, Elena knew she was falling for Damon and she prayed to god that he felt the same way._

* * *

"Mr. Salvatore?" The doctor woke Damon up. "I'm Dr. Bennett, I performed Elena's surgery." Damon sat up instantly. "Don't worry, the surgery went well. Now all we can do is wait. We'll have to run some tests in a few days to make sure the swelling is going done, but I don't have any worries. Your wife is a strong woman. She's lucky to have someone like you around."

Damon smiled at the comment. He loved the fact that she thought Elena was his wife. He knew it was going to be a fact one day. It didn't matter how long he had to wait. He was never giving up on her. He was keeping to his promise. Elena was never going to be alone.

* * *

**Hmm.. What do you guys think? Click that review button and let me know. I'll give you cookies! **

**Shameless self promotion: .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait guys. I had the chapter almost done and my computer reset. But here it is finally. And thank you for all the love I'm really glad you all like this story. **

* * *

"_Whatever that is, it smells incredible." Damon smiled hearing Elena behind him._

"_Well don't you sound happy?" He turned and set a plate down on the table for Elena. _

_She sat down and took a bite of the pancakes and eggs. "Oh wow Damon, these are delicious." Elena rolled her eyes at his cocky smile. "Please, there not that good." _

_Damon took a seat across from Elena and watched her for a moment. "I've been thinking, about what happened." Elena's eyes went wide and he continued. "You should go to the police. Elijah can be punished for what he did to you." _

_Elena shook her head frantically and stood up. "No, no, no, no. Please Damon. Please don't say anything to anyone. You don't know what he's capable of." Her breathing became erratic and she felt dizzy. "Please Damon, I'm trusting you. You don't know what he'll do." _

_Noticing the sudden change in Elena, Damon jumped up and held onto her. "Okay… I won't do anything." He ran a soothing hand down her hair. "I won't say anything as long as you don't want me to." _

_Feeling Damon holding onto her, Elena relaxed instantly. "Thank you," she whispered into his shoulder._

* * *

"Any change?" Damon stood and asked the doctor. Bonnie checked Elena's vitals as Damon continued. "It's been two weeks since the surgery Bonnie. Please tell me something's changed.

She glanced up and Damon and sighed. "I told you it would take some time for everything to heal properly. Her signs are up and everything is healing on schedule. Elena will be fine, just give it a little time."

Damon frowned and nodded. He slowly paced the floor of her room. She's been in here for over a month. He didn't know anything else right now. He was at the hospital all night. He'd finally managed to make himself go to work, though luckily they refused to give him any cases to work on since the accident. Then he'd go home, shower and be right back here. It had taken a small toll on him but he wouldn't go anywhere else, despite what everyone had told him.

* * *

"_Oh Damon, this is view is beautiful." Elena smiled brightly and looked down the mountain at all the lights. It had been two weeks since the incident with Elijah. Damon hated the thought of him still being out there, but he promised Elena that he wouldn't do anything as long as she said no. He hadn't tried to contact her again either, which was a plus. But if he didn't Damon knew he would get involved this time. _

_He felt Elena's head against him shoulder and he instinctively wrapped her arms over her shoulders holding her closer to him. He wasn't sure when things got this way but he was glad that they did. He knew there was something special about this girl and he loved every minute they spent together. He kissed the top of her head gently and shook his head. He realized he was falling helplessly in love with her. _

"_Are you okay Damon?" she looked up at him with concern. "You haven't said a word since we sat down." _

_Damon looked down at her and smiled. He couldn't remember the last person that worried about him like this. "I was just thinking about everything." Elena nodded, but kept her eyes on him. He could still see the worry in her eyes. "We've been doing this for a few weeks," he continued. "I was just thinking and hoping that you wanted to make this official." Elena's eyes widened slightly and Damon felt a bit of fear hit him. _

_Finally Elena broke out in a smile and nodded. "I would love that." She leaned her head up and pressed her lips against Damon's softly. Damon felt like his heart exploded of happiness. He moved his hands up to her cheeks and kissed her slowly. "I don't want this night to end." Elena couldn't let her eyes leave his. _

_Damon smiled, "I wish it didn't have to." _

"_Then let's not let it." As if someone was listening to their conversation, Elena's phone rang and interrupted the moment between them. "Hello?" She sighed as she answered the phone. _

_Damon watched her carefully while she talked. He could only hear her side of the conversation but he could tell by her expressions she wasn't sure about something. "I don't know, Care." She looked at Damon and bit her lip. A habit he noticed she did only when he was nervous. "Okay, okay. It's a plan. I'll call Jenna." _

"_Is everything okay?" _

"_Yeah… Caroline decided that we're having Jenna, Alaric, Jeremy, Anna, her boyfriend and you over for dinner tonight." _

"_And what's wrong with that?" _

"_I don't know… I just… We JUST made things serious between us. I'm nervous about you meeting everyone."_

"_I want to meet everyone 'Lena. If we're going to be serious about I think it would be good for me to get to know everyone."_

_Elena nodded faintly and looked up at him. "Do I get to meet your family?" _

_Damon sighed and stood up. He reached his hand out and Elena pulled her up. "My family is going to be a little more complicated than that. But we can talk about that later. Now," Damon smiled and opened the car door, "when is this dinner?" _

"_Tonight." Elena closed her eyes and leaned against the window._

* * *

"Did you see that?" Caroline asked loudly jumping up. Damon groaned and sat up. He hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep. "Damon you missed it! Her hand moved. Elena moved her hand!"

"What?" he jumped up and moved over next to Elena's bed. "Are you sure Caroline?"

"Yes I'm sure Damon. I may not be the smartest person in the room but I'm not blind. Elena's hand moved!"

Damon took Elena's hand and kissed it gently. "Please wake up soon baby… I miss you, I need you. Please."

Caroline inhaled deeply and watched Damon. She didn't want to get his hopes up but it was a huge sign of improvement. She sat down and continued to study the couple in front of her.

* * *

"_You must be Damon!" He heard a bubbly voice behind Elena._

"_And you must be Caroline." He glanced up and smiled. He remembered everything that Elena had told him. Caroline is her best friend. She's loud and talks a lot. But she'll be nice to him as long as he's nice to her. _

_She smiled brightly and shook Damon's hand. "This is my boyfriend Tyler." Elena looked at her and widened her eyes. Caroline gave her an 'I'll explain later' look and sat down. Damon smirked and took a seat next to Elena. _

_Elena jumped up as a doorbell rang. "I've missed you guys." She moved out of the way for Jenna and Alaric to come in. Behind them were two people he didn't recognize. He thought for a moment and watched as Elena pulled the boy he didn't know into a tight hug. He stood up and shook Jenna's hand and hugged Alaric, who had become his best friend. He smiled and realized that the boy was Jeremy, Elena's younger brother. And the girl was Anna, his wife. _

_Elena swallowed loudly and looked at Damon. He reached out and shook his hand. "Damon, this is Jeremy, my brother. Jer… this is Damon, my boyfriend." Caroline gasped and Jenna smiled proudly. She could see the happiness in her eyes even though she was afraid to show it. She could tell that she was the happiest she's been since her parents died. _

_Jeremy eyed his sister and then smiled. "It's nice to meet you Damon. Anyone that can make my sister get that look in her eyes is good with me." _

_Elena let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She felt Damon's hand around hers and relaxed. She finally sat down next to Damon and listened as everyone talked. This night was going a lot better then she thought it was going to and she couldn't be happier. She laughed at Jeremy and Damon teasing her. She covered her face in embarrassment as Caroline and Jenna told everyone stories about when she was younger._

_Once they finished eating and had a few glasses of wine. Alaric stood up and grabbed Jenna's hand. "We should probably go or else she's going to feel like shit tomorrow." _

_Elena nodded and hugged her aunt and Alaric. "Thank you guys for coming. We'll have to do it again soon." He nodded and helped the stumbling Jenna to the car. Next to leave was Jeremy. "Don't disappear again Jer. I've missed you." She looked over and Anna and smiled, "both of you." She pulled the girl into a hug and waved at them as they left. _

_Sometime during saying goodbye Caroline and Tyler disappeared into Caroline's room. She looked around and noticed all the dishes were gone. Slowly she made her way into the kitchen and leaned against the door. Damon was standing over the sink washing them. "What are you doing babe?" Elena smiled and watched him. _

_Damon turned around to glance at her before returning his attention to the dishes. "I figured I'd help out." _

_Elena shook her head and laughed. She approached him slowly and wrapper her arms around him from behind. "You're a guest Damon. You shouldn't be doing the dishes." Damon leaned back before turning around in her arms. Elena stood up on her toes and kissed Damon slowly. "Stop doing my dishes and come see my room." He tossed the towel in the sink behind him and followed Elena down the hall to her room. _

_As Elena closed the door she pressed her lips against Damon's again and pushed him back until he fell backwards onto the bed. His arms went around her waist like it was the most natural thing in the world. He pulled her hips against him and smiled against her lips. Elena climbed onto his lap, straddling his waist. She slowly unbuttoned Damon's shirt, her hands memorizing every muscle on his chest. _

_Damon's lips found Elena's neck and she let out a small moan. She pushed the shirt off of his broad shoulders and kissed one side gently. Damon slid his hand down her sides and gripped the hem of her shirt tightly, pulling it up slowly. Elena's instinctively lifted her arms up and let Damon slip it over her head. _

_He laid back on the bed and left his hands fall to her thighs. Damon flipped them over so he was hovering above her and smiled. He kissed down Elena's neck softly. He gradually moved down her chest and toned stomach. He pulled her skirt off her hips cautiously. Elena sat up and unzipped Damon's pants, helping him push them off. She reached back and unhooked her bra and dropped it on the ground next to them. She watched as Damon slid out of his boxers and she finally took her panties off. _

_Damon stepped back and looked Elena up and down. He couldn't believe this was happening. He noticed Elena's cheeks turn pink and he smiled at her. "You're beautiful." He climbed on top of her and slowly slid himself inside her. Elena's head leaned back impulsively and she let out an involuntary moan. _

_Hearing that, Damon gently began to thrust in and out. Elena lifted her leg up and wrapped it around Damon's waist. Damon held himself above her with one hand and held onto Elena's leg with the other. He groaned as he felt Elena arch her back and press her chest against his. _

_Elena couldn't take it anymore. She wanted more. She flipped them over so she was straddling Damon's hips and pushed him deep inside her. "Oh god, Elena." He looked up at her and gripped her hips firmly. Elena rocked her hips repeatedly. _

_As Elena moved her hips faster Damon pushed his hips up hard. "Fuck… yes." Elena's head went back and bounced up and down moaning Damon's name. He felt her walls tighten around him and pressed into her once more before she reached her climax and screamed out his name. She continued to rock her hips as Damon reached his high and released inside her. _

_Elena collapsed next to Damon and smiled as he pulled her up against him tightly. She curled up against his side and yawned. "Hold me all night?" She looked up at him with pleading eyes. _

"_I don't want to be anywhere else." She smiled brightly up and him and snuggled closer, resting her head on his shoulder._

_Damon closed his eyes and listened to Elena's breathing slow down until she was fast asleep. He took a deep breath and hoped that they hadn't moved to fast. He was finally really happy with someone and he didn't want anything to screw this up. He hoped that everything tomorrow would be the same if not better then today. But in the back of his mind he couldn't control this feeling that he was going to marry the girl that was laying in his arms. With that as his last thought, he kissed the top of Elena's head and fell asleep._

* * *

Damon looked up at Bonnie with hopeful eyes. "So?"

"Everything is great. She's showing major signs of improvement. It's just a matter of time before she wakes up. I'll be back in a few days. Let me know if you see anything else happen."

"I will." Damon smiled and looked down at Elena. She looks so peaceful. He watched her carefully for the rest of the night. Praying that he would see something else to strengthen his hope that she would wake up soon.

* * *

**So.. What'd you think? Cheesy? Lame? Horrible? Let me hear it. Click the blue button and give me your thoughts, ideas, suggestions. I love to hear it all. **

**Shameless self promotion: _._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally able to update! I'm so happy about the love I've been getting on this story. It really does mean a lot. **

* * *

"Mr. Salvatore, thank you for coming in." Damon reached out and shook the man's hand. "Please sit." He gestured his hand to the chair across form him. "You're probably curious to who I am and why I asked you here." He took a breath and continued. "My name is Doctor Martin. I heard about Miss Gilbert's case and to be honest I'm a little fascinated by it. As bad as her accident was, she didn't receive very much damage. And her recovery rate is extremely fast in this case. I would like a study it a little more and see what happens after she wakes up."

Damon sat back and listened to the doctor. "What do you want to study? You don't want to cut her open anymore, right?"

He chuckled quietly and shook his head. "No nothing like that. I wouldn't chance anything happening to her. I just have a few test that I want to run and see exactly what is going on with her."

"Just give me a little time to think about it. I need to think about what's best for Elena."

"Of course," he nodded and pulled out a business card. "Call me when you've decided."

Damon took the card and stood up. "I'll be in touch." He turned and walked out the door.

* * *

"_Look at that one." Elena gushed and pointed to a ring as they passed a jewelry store. "Wait!" She pulled him to a stop and hurried into the store. _

_Damon sighed and followed her. They've been together for about two months. He'd even admit that they've moved pretty quickly. He stood back and watched as she looked at all the rings in the glass case. Her eyes gleamed and her smile brightened. _

"_Oh Damon, look at this one! It's incredible." Damon made his way to where Elena was standing and glimpsed over her should at the ring. He took a mental note of which one it was that she loved. "Can I try it on?" She looked up at him. He laughed softly at the hope that was in her eyes. _

"_Whatever you want to do babe," he smiled. The lady behind the counter gladly pulled the case out of the glass and handed Elena the ring. She smiled wide and slipped the ring onto her finger. Damon noticed a small frown and wrapped his arms around her. "What's wrong?" _

"_It's too big." She held her hand out the ring turned on her finger. Without saying anything else she slipped the ring off and handed it back to the woman. "Thank you." Her fingers intertwined with his and she headed out of the store. _

_A month later Damon was sitting in the living room of Jenna and Ric's house. He looked up when Ric handed him a glass of bourbon. "So what's going on?" He watched as his friend sat down across from him. _

"_I was actually hoping to talk to you and Jenna." He took a sip of his drink. "Is she here?" _

_Ric nodded and called up the stairs. "Damon wants to talk to us." They took a seat on the couch next to the chair Damon was sitting in and smiled. _

"_I'm rarely brought into conversations between the two of you. To what do I owe this pleasure?" _

_Damon took a deep breath. He didn't know why he was so nervous to do this. He looked at Jenna and spoke his next words with complete honesty. "I'm in love with your niece." He took another sip and let Jenna relax. "And I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I know when this kind of stuff you usually ask the father, but seeing how Grayson and Miranda aren't here…" _

_Jenna's face lit up and she nodded. "You want to marry her." She stated. _

_Damon nodded. "I want to marry Elena." _

_Alaric shook his head faintly. "Are you sure about this Damon? I know you love her, but are you sure you want to spend the rest of your life with her?" _

"_I love her Ric. More than I've ever loved anyone before. It's real between us." _

_Ric smiled and let out a breath. He looked over at Jenna who still hadn't stopped nodded. "Welcome to the family Damon." She jumped up and hugged him tightly. _

"_Don't welcome me just yet… She still has to say yes."_

* * *

"How is she?" Damon turned and saw the one person he never wanted to see again. Elijah.

"What are you doing here?"

"You didn't answer my question Damon. How is Elena?"

"Alive. No thanks to you."

"I never meant for any of this to happen. You have to believe me Damon." He looked at the man standing protectively in front of Elena's bed. "You really do love her."

"Wasn't that obvious? We were supposed to be getting married." Damon felt his hands make fists at his sides.

"The last thing I wanted was this for her. Can you believe that some people do change?"

"It's hard to believe you've changed with all this happening. If it wasn't for you…" Damon looked down. He couldn't finish his thought.

"Please let me know if anything changes. I know what I've done. I've paid for it and I'm sorry for hurting her in the past. I wish I could change things Damon. But I can't." With that he was gone. Damon closed his eyes and reached for Elena's hand.

"I have no idea what I'm doing. I don't know what to do. I need you 'Lena. More than you'll ever realize.

* * *

"_Hang on. Someone's at the door." Elena wiped the water off her hands and grabbed her phone off her shoulder. "No Damon. I told you, it's just us tonight. No surprises." Her smile faded when she opened the door and saw who was there. "Can I call you back?" _

"_Is everything okay?" Damon instantly felt concerned. He knew something was off. "Elena, is everything okay?" _

"_Yeah, it's fine. I'll call you in a bit." _

_Reluctantly he agreed. "Okay. I'll talk to you soon. I love you." _

_She moved out of the door way and let him inside. "I love you too." She hung up her phone set it on the counter. "What are you doing here?" Her voice came out shakier than she had hoped. _

"_I missed you. It's been a long time Elena." He stepped towards her. "I know you've missed me too." _

_She went into the kitchen and turned the stove off. "I haven't actually." _

_His hand was on her wrist and he turned her towards him. "That's a lie." _

"_Elijah, let go of me." She fought to free her arm. "Please that hurts." She felt tears in her eyes. _

_Elijah pushed her to the wall and slammed her against it hard. "Then don't lie to me." Quickly she blinked away the tears. She felt his hands against her sides, holding her arms in place tightly. "You've been a bad little girl, Elena. I've seen you out with that boy. I thought I told you to get rid of him." _

"_I love him Elijah. I don't care what you do. I'm not letting him go." _

"_Wrong answer," he smirked and bent her arm behind her back. She felt something crack and she screamed. Elijah looked around and heard footsteps out the door. "I'll be back." He hurried out the window and left Elena there in pain. _

_Damon ran his hand through this hair. Something was weird in Elena's voice. Why didn't she just tell him what was going on?_

"_Damon, you're going to make a hole in the floor if you don't sit down and breathe." _

_He looked over at his brother "Control your girlfriend brother." _

_Stefan laughed and shook his head. "Let him be Lexi. You know bugging him won't do anything." _

_Lexi smiled and sat down next to Stefan. "If you're so worried why don't you go over to her house and see what going on?" _

"_You know Lex," he glanced over at her and set his now empty glass down. "I think that's the smartest thing you've said since you got here." _

_Before either one of them could respond he grabbed his keys and was out the door. He pulled up to Elena's place and hurried up to her door. He listened closely before knocking. He thought her could hear her muffled cries. "Elena?" He knocked. No answer. He knocked louder. "Elena, open the door." _

_He heard some stumbling around and then the door opened. She was holding her right arm close to her body. Her hair was sticking to her forehead and she has streaks down her cheeks from her tears. The worry he has before was nothing compared to this. He stepped inside quickly and hugged her gently. "Elena what happened?" _

_Elena felt the tears again, but this time she let them fall. "Elijah… Elijah came over. Damon I'm scared. He said he'd be back." She looked down at her arm and began to cry harder. "I need a doctor. Take me to the doctors." _

_Damon nodded and helped her out to his car. "This needs to stop Elena. I've been doing research on this. You can get him put away. He won't be able to hurt you anymore." _

_They pulled up the hospital and went in. "We'll talk about it later." Elena finally choked out and she sat down while Damon filled out all of her paper work. _

_After an hour and two x-rays the doctor came in and looked at Elena. "I wish I had better news for you, but I don't. You have a broken shoulder and sprang wrist." _

_By the time they left, Elena's wrist was casted up and she couldn't move her right arm. As they drove back towards Elena's she finally spoke. "We can file a report against Elijah. But promise you won't leave me alone." She turned her head towards him. "Don't leave me Damon." She almost begged. _

"_I'll never leave you." Damon looked over at Elena and promised. He pulled up to her house and opened the door for her. She flopped down on the couch once they got inside and turned the TV on. "Can I get you anything?" Damon asked, leaning against the wall. _

"_Some water maybe." He nodded and went into the kitchen. He looked around and noticed the food on the stove. She was cooking him dinner. That's what her surprise was. Damon frowned and threw out the food before making his way back to Elena with her glass of water. "Thank you," she cleared her throat and took a sip of the water. _

"_We'll go into the police station tomorrow and get everything settled. Okay?" Elena nodded and curled up on the couch next to him. He ran soothing fingers through her hair until she fell asleep. _

_Elena woke up the next morning and her body ached. She panicked when she looked around and Damon wasn't next to her. As if he could read her mind he appeared in the doorway with a plate of pancakes and a cup of coffee. "I thought you left." She admitted shyly and looked down. "I was scared." _

_Damon shook his head and took a bite of her eggs. "I made a promise 'Lena." She looked up at him and smiled sadly. _

"_After I eat and clean myself up, can we go to the station? I just want to get this over with. I'm terrified to be in my house alone." _

"_Of course," he sat down next to her. "I was thinking…" he took a deep breath and looked at Elena. She took the last bite of her food and gave Damon her full attention. "Move in with me. You're scared to be alone. Caroline is with Tyler most of the time. I love waking up next to you." _

_Elena's eyes widened when he continued talking. "What?" She wasn't quite she heard him right. This was Damon after all. She'd heard plenty of stories about him and his 'girlfriends'. _

"_Move in with me." He said again and looked into her eyes. "I love you 'Lena. So please. Let me help you. Let me be there and move in with me." _

_She leaned in and kissed him. "Okay," she whispered against his lips. "I'll move in with you." _

_Damon felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. "Let's get this with Elijah taken care of. And then we can come back and pack." He smiled and kissed her again before she went into her room and got ready. _

_Three hours later they were leaving the police station. They had taken down all the information that Elena had given them. She climbed into Damon's car and dialed her best friend's number. She decided she better break the news of her moving out to Caroline. _

"_Elena? I've missed you. How are you? We need to have a girl's night soon." _

"_I've missed you too Caroline, and yeah, that sounds good." She smiled and remembered why she was calling. "I actually need to talk to you about something." _

"_What is it? Are you okay? Did Damon hurt you? He did, didn't he? I'm going to kill him." _

"_Care, let me talk. No Damon didn't hurt me, I umm.. I'm moving out." _

_Elena could hear Caroline's deep breath. "Where are you moving to?" _

"_I'm moving in with Damon."_

_She could almost hear Caroline jumping up and down. "Really? I'm so happy for you Elena!" _

_She finished her conversation with her friend and hung up her phone just as the pulled up to her house. This was going to be harder than she thought. She glanced over at Damon and bit her lip. But it was all going to be worth it. This man had changed her life and she couldn't be happier about where she was now. _

_Damon watched her pull out some boxes and he began helping her fill them with all of her belongings. He rented a moving truck and loaded everything inside. "You ready?" He looked over at Elena and took her hand in his. She nodded and locked up the place. Elena and Damon got into his blue mustang and led the movers to his house. _

_After everything was unloaded Damon poured himself a drink and sat down. Elena continued looking around and sighed in contentment. "I can't believe I'm actually here." _

"_Neither can I," Damon said honestly and finished his drink off. He wrapped his arms around Elena's waist and smiled against the back of her neck. "I think we need to have a house warming party." _

_Before Elena could respond she heard someone enter the room. She turned quickly and looked at the man standing in the door. "I'm Stefan," He smiled and looked back as Lexi walked in. "This is my girlfriend Lexi." _

_Elena thought for a moment and realized he was Damon's brother. "I'm Elena." _

_Damon's hand rested on her lower back. "Stefan and Lexi are staying here for a few days before they go visit Lexi's parents." He explained. He noticed the pain in Elena's eyes and sat her down on the couch. "Here," he pulled out the bottle of pills that the doctors prescribed her. She took it quickly and thanked him silently. _

"_I'm sleepy," she rubbed her eyes and stood up. "Any chance I can try out that big bed now?" She giggled and watched Damon's reaction. _

_He kissed the top of her head and smiled. "I'll be up soon." She nodded and hurried up the stairs to Damon's room. _

_Damon's eyes never left her until she was out of sight. "You know that you're completely screwed, right?" Stefan asked looking over at his brother. _

"_I'm in love." His smiled widened and he pulled out a box. Damon looked up to make sure Elena was still in the room when he opened it up and showed Stefan. "I'm going to ask her." He whispered and looked up at his brother._

_He smiled in approval and hugged him tightly. "I'm glad you're finally happen Damon." _

_He placed the small box back in his pocket and shook his head. Stefan had no idea how happy he was._

* * *

**So? Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. The more you say about the story, the more I want to continue writing it. Don't forget to click that blue button and tell me what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry it's taken so long to post! A lot has been going on. But here it is. :) I got a message asking how long I'm thinking for this story. Probably around 10 chapters, but I'm not positive. **

* * *

"_Yeah Jer, I know." Damon heard her sigh into the phone. "I don't know what you want me to say. Damon and I went to the station after he attacked me." He stood back a bit and watched her. She looked exhausted. He could tell she hasn't really been sleeping. Plus he'd caught her sneaking out of bed a few times, but he never told her that. "I think I'm in love with him Jeremy." Damon brought his thoughts back to what Elena was saying. "I know you are." She shook her head slightly. "Just come to dinner. We can all just hang out."_

_Elena sat down and closed her eyes. Damon set his hands on her back and she jumped. "Damon, I didn't see you there. I thought you were still gone."_

"_I got things done early. I figured I'd surprise you." He shrugged as he rubbed her shoulders. "You feel tense. Are you okay?" He glanced down at her. Her eyes had fallen shut again and her head was leaned forward. "You look exhausted 'Lena. What's wrong?" _

"_I'm still worried about the whole Elijah thing." She admitted quietly. "And Jeremy seems weird. I just don't know what to do." _

_Damon continued rubbing her shoulders slowly. "You're trying to do too much. You're worrying about things that you shouldn't be. You're stressing. You need to sit back, breathe, and relax." He smiled as he noticed a small nod. "I have an idea," he smirked as she looked up with worry in her eyes. "I'm going to make you dinner. You're going to have a glass of wine, and then you'll take a hot bubble bath and relax." _

_He noticed the hesitation in her eyes. "Elena," he kneeled down in front of her, taking her hands in his, "give yourself one night. Whatever you need, I'll do. Let me take care of you, let me spoil you…" He was almost begging her now. "Please Elena." _

_Finally she nodded. She hadn't let someone take care of her like this in a while. Of course, no one has wanted to either, she thought to herself. She could see how much this meant to Damon and decided to give him what he wanted. _

_Thirty minutes later she was sitting on the couch with a tray of food in front of her. She looked at all of it and her eyes widened slightly. "Damon, this is so much." Her eyes went up to him and he was shaking his head. She looked at the food again. Pasta, salad, fruits, wine, chocolate… She smiled to herself. He'd done all this for her. "Thank you Damon." She smile__d sweetly and took a bite._

_Damon watched with a satisfied smile on his face as she raved on and on about the food. When she was just about finished Damon stood up and hurried up the stairs to the bathroom. He turned the water on, put some bubbles in and waited until it was full before going back down to get Elena. "I'm too full. I can't move." She frowned and looked up at him. _

_He smiled down at her. "Not a problem." He leaned down and picked her up. Elena's knees fell around Damon's arm and she set her head on his chest. Once they were in the bathroom he set her down and pulled the hem of her shirt up. Elena lifted her arms as he pulled her shirt off. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" He pressed his lips against her shoulder. _

_A soft moan escaped her lips and he continued to undress her slowly. Elena's eyes dropped down to where he was kneeling in front of her. She couldn't move her eyes from him. He stood up and kissed her lips once before picking her up and setting her in the tub. "Stay in here with me?" She asked in almost a whisper. She leaned her head back against the porcelain and had her eyes shut. _

_Damon smiled and sat down on the floor next to where she was. He knew she would never admit it, but she was enjoying this a lot more then she would ever let on._

* * *

Damon's eyes lingered on Elena's hands. He'd been talking to Jenna when he felt a small squeeze on his. And now he could bear to move his eyes. He wanted to see something, anything. He felt Jenna's hand on his should and a kiss on his head when she and Alaric left, but he didn't say anything. He didn't move.

"I'm worried about him." Jenna looked over at Ric once they were out of the room.

Alaric sighed and opened the door for his wife. "I know… I am too."

"There's a chance that she won't wake up," Her eyes filled with tears as she continued. "I know she's moved her hand, but there is a chance that Elena is gone. But I'm not worried about Jer or me. I'm worried about Damon. What would he do? Elena is his life. I don't think he'd be able to handle losing her. Especially after everything that happened leading up to this, he'd never forgive himself."

Alaric stopped and wiped the tears off of Jenna's face. "I know you're scared. But the chance of Elena not making it is slim. You heard the doctor. It's only 2%. Elena is a strong girl. She'll pull through this. And then everything will be okay."

Jenna nodded and climbed into the car. He's right, she thought. Elena will get through this. She had to, for him.

* * *

_Elena climbed into Damon's car and inhaled deeply. "Why won't you tell me where we're going?" She wined and leaned her head against the window. _

_He chuckled and turned out onto the street. Damon told Elena this morning that they would be going out tonight, but he wouldn't tell her where or why. He had her outfit picked out and told her to be ready by 7. When she walked down the stairs he nearly had to hold his jaw shut. She'd put away the red dress he picked for her and put on a blue sparkled one instead. It had a long slit up the side that went to her thigh. Her hair was pulled back into a bun. _

"_You look…" he stopped and thought for a moment, there wasn't even a word to describe her beauty. "I'm speechless really." Damon finally said. _

_He pulled himself out of his thoughts as he head Elena's gasp when she saw the restaurant they were at. "Damon this place is crazy expensive." _

"_So?" He climbed out of the car and held out his hand. "You deserve only the finest." _

_She followed him inside and looked in shock at her family sitting at a table. "Salvatore." She looked over at Damon as the man led them to the table. _

_After everyone had finished eating, Damon glanced over at Jenna who smiled wide and gave him a small nod. "I'd like to say something." He took a deep breath and looked at Elena, taking her hands in his. "I love you. I love you more than I ever thought would be possible. I was infatuated the moment I saw you across the room. You're my best friend and you're everything I have ever wanted. I promise that I will always be here for you, no matter what. You are my heart. The reason for my existence, and I will love you every day, for the rest of my life." He swallowed and got down on one knee. "Elena Miranda Gilbert, I want to spend the rest of my life showing you what you mean to me. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" _

_Damon reached up and wiped the tears from Elena's eyes. Her hands found his on her cheeks and she kissed him gently. "Yes… Of course I'll marry you." She smiled against his lips and kissed him again. _

_Elena pulled away as she heard Jenna talking behind her. "Your mother would be so proud of you." Jenna stood up and hugged her niece tightly. "I love you Elena. And I'm so glad that you found someone like Damon to be in your life._

* * *

Damon opened his eyes. Did they still feel that way? He couldn't help but wonder after everything that has happened. "Mr. Salvatore?" He looked behind him and saw Bonnie.

"I told you to call me Damon." He smiled and looked back at the bed.

"Okay… Damon, since it's clear that you're going to stay here, do you want us to bring you a bed in?"

"Sure," he sighed "I don't think I'll sleep, but it would be nice to be able to lay down for a bit."

"Someone will bring one in a moment." She noticed the distant look in Damon's eyes. Bonnie squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. "She's going to wake up soon. Just give it a little more time."

And with that, she turned and left.

* * *

"_Don't' rush me Damon." Elena wined as she looked through more dresses. _

_Damon put his face in his hands and looked at her. "Explain to me why I'm here while you're looking at dresses for the bridesmaids." _

_Elena looked over at him and sighed. "It's your wedding to Damon." _

"_Isn't this the part where you and your best friends go out and do all these things?" _

_Elena rolled her eyes and turned so she was facing Damon. "I want you to be involved with things. Like what colors are we using and what kind of food we're going to have. I want your help." _

"_But dress shopping? Why do I have to help with dress shopping?" He looked up and saw her brows furrow together as she frowned. Damon sighed and stood up setting his hands on the sides of her face. "I'll be here as long as you want me to be." He leaned down and placed a tender kiss on her lips. "However, I can't promise I'm going to be a major help." _

_Elena eyes lit up and she smiled luminously. "What colors do you think would be good? And no, we're not doing black," she joked before giving her attention to the dresses again. _

_Damon shook his head and smiled, continuing to watch her. This was going to be a long few months he thought to himself._

* * *

**It's short, I know. I'm sorry. D: **

**But let me know what you think? What do you think caused Elena to be in the coma? Leave your thoughts. ;)**

**I'm trying to update 'Casanova' but I'm stuck. Check that story out too! **


End file.
